


Lolita

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, And Other Porn Stereotypes, Bottom Jensen, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jared is a Bad Man, Kink Meme, M/M, Older Jared, Pederasty, Pseudo-Incest, Raising Your Son For Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Teaching, Smut, Step-parents, Top Jared, Underage Jensen, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrealistic Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill: Jared married Jensen's mom to get access to the beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> This is outright underage nasty. Jensen is raised in a sexual relationship with his stepfather. 
> 
> There is no redeeming factor of this. 
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with this subject matter then please do not read it. 
> 
> This is a fantasy scenario that deals with underage grooming and sex. Don't read if that bothers you!!!

Jennifer is one of a million, beautiful and money hungry just like every other young single woman who throws herself at him. Jared’s family comes from old money, but he took that wealth and tripled it, build up a few companies into an empire. The media love him, they painted a picture of this ridiculous all American boy whose only out to make the world better, a groundbreaker who wasn’t afraid to be bisexual and proud. Jared supposes the main difference between him and all the other young wealthy men of his social circles is Jared can demonstrate restraint. He doesn’t break the speed limit in fancy cars or spend thousands of dollars in dirty strip joints on drugs. When you have so much wealth it can be easy to feel invincible but Jared’s always aware of the eyes on him, that everyone wanted something.

Jennifer, like all the others he dated before her wanted a ring. She was a rag to riches story, marrying into money and she wants to stay there. Jared will admit he likes her well enough, she’s a hell of a lot smarter then most girls who look as good as she does. Truth be told she’d have been happily married to her previous husband for her entire life if not for his unexpected death. The fact he died with a hooker on his lap and some bad drugs in his system didn’t even faze her.

“I had nothing before him, he gave me everything. If he wanted to fuck every whore in the country that was his business, mine was to be ready to look good on his arm whenever he wanted.”

It was blunt, but the truth of their society, all wives did it and for their blind eye they lived in luxury but most did so with a hefty helping of denial. They’d talk about how their cheating husbands really loved them and it was just a rough patch or they couldn’t help it or some bullshit.

Jennifer was refreshing in her honesty and Jared liked that. Not enough to marry her but enough to date her for a while. Truth be told he had no real intention of going beyond a casual relationship, showing her off at public functions. Jennifer was capable of self-control like him and her name was a good one to be linked with his.

But still until he met her son Jared never planned to marry Jennifer or anyone anytime soon; he figured he had years until it was expected of him.

Then little Jensen came along.

When Jennifer was fourteen she got knocked up and her parents made her keep the baby. While Jared likes that she does not deny the truth, he notes that even if she loved her son she was far from a doting mother. Jared knew what it was like to grow up with absentee parents so he felt a touch of sympathy for the kid way before he met him.

Jennifer mentions him off hand at a function, someone congratulating her because the boy got into a prestigious school. It’s not one money can buy the way into either, if the child isn’t truly up to their high standards they’ll deny them. Jared knows this because he himself attended and it was no easy feat, Jennifer’s son must be genuinely strong in academic.    

Some time later while they were out to dinner Jennifer’s phone buzzes on the table and Jared sees no reason to check quickly. She’s off in the bathroom and it never hurts to be aware Jared figures as he reads the message. It turns out to be about her son, a teacher talking about how poorly he’s doing in his classes. For a moment it confuses Jared, a boy enrolled in a school like Jennifer’s son is shouldn’t be struggling in any class. But as he reads the second part he figures out the puzzle, the boy is in a social etiquette class. Jared’s younger brother had been sent to one when they were kids. Adam had always been a shy and quiet boy and the class existed for such kids, to help them grow into more outgoing and in turn better-liked people. In high society that could mean everything and it was smart of Jennifer to send her son if he really did need it.

Jared had a picture in his head, of a boyish and younger version of Jennifer who’s a little meeker than her. Since he just started at the higher education school he must be eleven or twelve.

Other than a handful of facts Jared knew nothing else but he that little something makes him curious to know everything, one didn’t get as far as he’s managed without striving.

So a few weeks later when Jennifer’s plane is late Jared graciously offers to pick the boy up from school and deliver him to his nanny. Normally Jennifer does this, picks the boy up and drops him off at home and Jared imagines that with her busy social schedule it’s one of the rare times her son sees her. Jennifer is understandably surprised by his offer, Jared’s never pretended he’s wanted anything beyond casual, but she agrees easily. They both know Jared picking up her son with fuel the rumor mills and up her standing.

Jennifer makes the call to the school so Jared won’t have any trouble and he arrives on time as the school lets out. Uniformed boys flood the spacious school grounds and Jared’s reminiscent of his own time as a student there. The sight of the uniforms remind him of times in hidden places at the school, his fellow classmates sucking his dick or biting their ties to be quiet while he fucked them. Jared’s first sexual experiences had been with boys from his school and usually on the school grounds, so it’s understandable that he gets half hard seeing all the youths in uniform running around. Jared’s never indulged in such a young age, but he’s been admittedly curious about it, he likes petite bodies against his own full frame.

It’s ironic that his mind is in such a place the first time he sees Jensen. A teacher is walking him to where Jared’s car is parked. There is a specific place for strangers to pick up students and Jared has to show id before the boy is released into his care. There are many children of powerful people at this school and the care is understandable.

Still Jared barely manages to stumble through it, trying absently not to stare at the boy. The child is stunning, even more than his mother, God, the boy was going to grow up to be a wet dream with such an ethereal face. It’s a sin for such a young kid to have full red lips like that or those wide doe eyes, Jared can just see him on his knees sucking his cock and looking up at Jared while he does it. Kid even has a light dusting of freckles; Jared never knew how much he loved them until he saw the boy. He looks soft and slight, small for his age with his uniform tailored close. Jared can see the shape of the boy’s small shoulders and the inward curve of his waist. A boy had no right to look that good.

Jensen is staring at the ground, fingers fiddling with the hem of his uniform jacket while the teacher talks to Jared as if the boy isn’t even there to speak for himself. They breeze through and Jensen get’s into the passenger side of Jared’s car without a word, his face pulled tight in a way that’s fighting tears.

“Hey now, you look like someone took your puppy, are you ok kid?” Jared asked, voice pitched low and soothing, he couldn’t help but drop a hand to Jensen’s knee, not actually perverted but just trying to be comforting, Jared’s always been hands on. 

“..,N-nothing sir, thank you for picking me up, it’s very kind of you,” the boy finally whispers and Jared spares a thought to wonder if Jennifer told him what to say word for word or not.

“I’d like to know what’s got you so down, you're breaking my heart looking like that,” he explained and watched the confusion flicker in Jensen’s wide eyes. The boy looks so painfully innocent, biting his lip as he tried to puzzle why Jared would be upset to see him sad and that just makes Jared want to scoop the kid up. It’s surprising how endeared Jared feels to him, he likes kids well enough but this one is triggering every protective instinct Jared’s got. Sexual interest aside.

“M-my mother was supposed to pick me up,” Jensen admits, looking down at his hands folded polite on his lap, the way he sits so rigidly screams of finishing classes. “We were going to see the Titanoboa and the Diplodocus.”

It takes Jared a moment to figure that out.

“A museum?...You were going to the Smithsonian?” Jared asks after a beat, logically it’s the only museum nearby but it’s still a guess so he feels relieved when the boy nods. 

“Huh, the Titanoboa? I’ve never heard of that before,” he muses and just like his younger brother, it coaxes Jensen to open up a little.

“It’s a snake. He was forty feet long and they found the skeleton in Columbia, he’s full name is Titanoboa cerrejonesnsis. We were supposed to see him today.”

“I’m sure your mom will take you, just not today,” Jared tries to reassure as he pulls out of the parking lot and starts the trek to Jennifer’s condo.

“…I don’t think so, but I saw the internet pictures and the documentary so that’s pretty good,” the kid says it like he’s really trying to convince himself and Jared can’t decide between pity and lust they way the boy’s eyes teeter on the brink of tears. It’s obvious how hard the kids trying not to, his fingers clenching his backpack tightly to his chest as he stares ahead.

“If your mom said she’d take you, she will I’m certain,” Jared said easily, knowing he’ll make sure she does now.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jensen repeats and he sounds more convinced now. For some reason that bothers Jared, he knows he’s probably projecting because his parents gave him everything but their time when he was a kid too, but he can’t help it.

“We can go, right now,” the words come out suddenly and Jared’s not sure which of them is more surprised by them. Seeing a giant snake probably has more to do with seeing it with his mother but Jared can’t change that right that instant. So despite the boy’s worried protests -he sounds way to mature for his own good- Jared takes them to the museum. He calls Jensen’s nanny and lets her know before he cancels his appointments for the evening and the puts his phone away. Even if he’s not Jensen’s mother, he can give the kid his full attention.  

The snake is actually pretty cool.

It’s been a long time since Jared’s wandered around a museum, but Jensen loves it way too much for him to put a stop to it. The kid’s intelligence is clear when Jared coaxes him to talk, the boy knows pretty much everything about dinosaurs and a fair bit about animals with random facts about this and that.

“Take my hand alright?” Jared asked when the boy nearly wanders off on him a second time. The last thing he needs is to lose the kid, Jensen’s too damn pretty for his own good and Jared doesn’t want to think what a sicko would do with him if he got his hands on the sweet boy. So Jensen obediently slips his tiny hand into Jared’s and he keeps it there while they walk.

“They pulled their brains out through their nose you know,” Jared explained as Jensen pressed his nose against the glass, staring up at the mummy on display in the Egyptian section.

“They preserved all major organs, the kept them in special jars, but they left the heart in since it was the center of intellect and emotion,” Jensen replied and Jared couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“You win, you know your stuff,” he said with a smile as he ruffled Jensen’s hair and caught the pleased look that crosses the kids face. All he needed was some attention really Jared thought, wondering why Jennifer wasn’t enraptured with such a sweet kid. Jensen was quiet in the best way and polite, never pulling or demanding anything as they walked around.

“My favorite’s the snake I think, what about you?” Jared asked walking to the exhibit of Egyptian jewelry, Jensen hand still clasped in his.

“All of it, I’ve never been here before,” the boy admitted, more interested in the displays than anything.

“You’re school’s never come here?” It was the staple of education, herding kids around museums.

“I was sick that day, mom promised to bring me when I got better.”

“When was that?”

“Last year,” Jensen replied, no bitterness in his voice as he peered at the next mummy with fascination, not even slightly afraid of the dead body. Jared was glad the boy was caught up with it, he missed the frown Jared couldn’t help with the new nugget of information. He’d been wondering why Jensen had been so close to tears earlier when it was clear now he wasn’t a spoiled boy used to getting his way.

“I’m sure your mom wanted to spend more time with you,” he couldn’t help but blurt out and Jensen finally looked from the display to blink up at Jared. It was bluntly obvious from the look on the boy’s face that Jared’s statement wasn’t true and the poor kid knew it. He didn’t even look hurt by it, just a calm acceptance as he gave a noncommittal shrug and turned back to the exhibits. Jennifer not only sucked as a parent, but she had her kid trained never to admit it.

“Well I like spending time with you, we should come back and look at more again, it’s not something you can cram into a day trip really,” that surprised the boy and he paused to give Jared a long look, acknowledging his hand still in Jared’s grasp.

“…You don’t have to be nice to me to make my mom like you,” he finally said and Jared laughed at that, he crouched down and ruffled Jensen’s hair lightly again.

“Trust me, if I wanted your mom to like me I wouldn’t go about it like that, I’d just buy her lots of nice expensive things,” Jared explained and Jensen nodded, accepting the idea since it was no secret Jennifer liked expensive gifts.

“I really like you, you’re a bright kid, it’s fun to hang out with you,” Jared reassured him and the boy finally gave him a shy smile that sort of dazzled Jared and made him feel like such a pervert. The kid couldn’t be real though, was it even possible for such an innocently sweet boy to exist?

They walked more of the museum until the closing warning sounded on the intercom and they had to shuffle out.

“You and your son have a good night now,” the desk attended smiled and Jared returned it easily feeling a dirty thrill at the very idea of it.

 

Jared started taking Jensen out with Jennifer straight away after that. They went to a variety of family places, but museums remained a top favorite for Jensen and Jared loved seeing the meek kid get giddy over something as corny as learning. Jennifer took it all in stride as she watched them, her gaze trying to piece what Jared was up to without asking outright. Jared took a sort of pleasure it keeping her guessing plus the fact that she could neglect a kid like Jensen still pissed him off. Jensen was over the moon with the situation, Jared figured the kid couldn’t remember spending so much time with his mother and he was warming up to Jared the more time the spent together.

“Are you going to leave?” Jensen asked one day out of the blue. They were up in the Ferris wheel at the amusement park, Jennifer waiting down below since she had no stomach for the rides.

“What do you mean?”

“I just want to know,” the boy said with a shrug, looking at his feet as he swung them lightly. “That way I’ll be ready if you do.”

“Do you want me to?” Jared questioned, feeling his heartstrings tug a little that Jensen would think to ask something like that. It felt like everything the kid did only reinforced Jared’s need to bundle him up and tuck him away from how cruel the world could be.

“I like you lots, I want you to stay but you don’t have do if you don’t want to,” Jensen offered and Jared huffed, pulling Jensen close in a one-armed hugged.

“I like you too sweetheart, I’d never wanna leave an awesome boy like you,” he assured.

The next evening Jared proposed to Jennifer.

 

The wedding was shaping up to be over the top and stupidly expensive but Jared was fine with it, it would be his only one. Jennifer would be his wife for as long as he had wealth and Jared always would so they’d remain married for life. It wasn’t arrogance, but logic, nothing Jared could do would drive his companies into the ground and even if he did, his family wealth was still his to inherit. Jennifer was a woman of high society, where the money was she would be as well. Divorce was far too common for Jared’s taste and his mama would be disappointed. So he made sure Jennifer would stand to get nothing by divorce but gain everything by remaining married. It was obvious she understood what he was doing, he was candid about it really but she still signed the papers. But he could see her face puzzling when he had her give him shared custody of Jensen, let him legally adopted the boy.

“Why?” She finally asked and Jared took a moment to bask in the victory of making her finally just ask outright.

“I can’t have kids.”

Of all the things, she was expecting that one was nothing near any of them and Jared could see it in her face.

“I’m sterile and I’ve done the tests a thousand times over, the chances of successful treatment aren’t worth the cost or risks.”

“…You want Jensen as a heir.” Jennifer finally clued in and Jared nodded.

“Your son is extraordinary, he’s not a spoiled little brat, he’s smart and with the right guidance he could easily take over my business one day,” Jared explained and he could almost see the dollar signs in Jennifer’s eyes. It didn’t bother him, any wife he took would think like her and he liked that she was honest about it and more importantly had control over it. Jennifer would be content as his wife and never look to backstab him for more wealth or power.

“I want Jensen to be my son as much as possible in legal papers so that it won’t be an issue for him to take over.”

 

“You’re marrying my mom,” Jensen announced as they looked up at the Titanoboa display. Jared had taken the boy to the museum they’d first bonded over for ‘the’ talk. He nodded as he looked at the giant snake and glanced down at Jensen.

“How do you feel about that?”

“I’m happy, I’m glad you want, my mom doesn’t marry lightly so it means I’ll see you lots,” the boy mused and Jared took a moment to be blown away with how old Jensen sounded. His logic didn’t suit his young face, an eleven-year-old reasoning things out so calmly.

“It’s more than that though,” Jared explained, taking a knee so he was Jensen’s level. “I really like you to Jensen, I like you lots and love you,” Jensen flushed at that, his eyes dropping away shyly as people milled around the quietly, it was the lull hour at the museum and it gave them some privacy.

“Part of me marrying you mom means things would change between me and you, you’d be my son.”

“Step-son.”

“No, none of that,” Jared lifted Jensen’s chin so the boy had to look at him. “No step-dad or step-son, just dad and son, it would be forever for me, no matter what happens between me and your mom, you’d always be my son if you wanted,” he explained and Jensen looked ready to cry, his chin trembling.

“Why? Why me?” He asked quietly and Jared felt that need to protect Jensen swell.

“I can’t have my own kids and out of all the kids I’ve ever met I like you best, you’re my absolute favorite and I want you to be my son.”

Jensen cried, little tears rolling down his cheeks as he nodded his head and for the first time initiated a hug between them, clinging tightly to Jared as he rubbed the boy’s back soothingly.

“I love you too and I want you to be my dad,” Jensen mumbled against Jared’s neck and the puff of his breath gave the man a thrill as he gathered up his new son close.

 

The wedding ceremony took months to plan; Jared left it to Jennifer who left it to a planner who pulled it off tastefully. It was obvious they were wealthy but they weren’t blaringly gloating it. Much. Jared preferred the outdoors and neither of them were religious so they rented a country club venue with stunning scenery. Half the city had to be invited; no one could be left out to be offended. It was almost like a business deal or public appearance more than anything else, Jared having to look and act his best while he married a woman he was expected to appear to be madly in love with.

Jared was just glad to get the thing over with, but Jensen did look adorable carrying the rings and he shyly hid against Jared’s leg once he reached them. Everyone chuckled and aw'ed at the sight, Jared leaving his hand on the nape of Jensen’s neck to comfort him while Jennifer arrived amidst music and doves. She looked amazing; a picture of a glowing bride and Jared did his best to play his part as the smitten man for all the cameras watching them. The truth of the matter was he was far aware of Jensen pressed against him then of his future wife walking towards him.    

 

Jensen came on the honeymoon.

The family and media accepted it, admired how hard Jared was trying to include his new stepson. Now that Jennifer figured she knew why Jared was so interested in Jensen she didn’t pay them attention beyond token. They went to the tropics, a private little place where no one would bother them and they spent most of the time on a sunny beach.

Jennifer would sleep in and Jared would get up for a morning jog, by the time he got back Jensen was waking up and they’d have breakfast together before going to the beach, Jennifer would eventually join them and spend her time spread out on a towel napping, reading, or tinkering with her phone.

Jared liked that she wasn’t interested in the beach play; it gave him more time with his new son, Jensen always eager to build castles or paddle around in the water. For two weeks, Jared spent his days with Jensen happy, smiling, and half naked.

 

“Dad,” Jensen called, still testing the name out on his tongue as he got used to it, Jared had insisted on being called it and he could see how much it pleased Jensen. The boy was wearing swimming trunks that were loose and sliding low on his skinny hips, which distracted Jared for a second until he noticed the sunblock bottle his son was carrying.  

Jared’s favorite part of the morning was about to begin.

He sat on the edge of the porch, feet in the sun-warmed sand as he took the bottle and Jensen turned his back to him. Jared took his time with this, Jennifer was still asleep and there was no one there to see. He didn’t do anything perverted, but his fingers lingered, swiped over skin a few extra times. All along Jensen’s back, arms, his chest, and legs, up those pale thighs and then along the curve of his neck. Jared finished with a swipe on his cheeks and dab on his nose that made Jensen smile. Then he quickly smeared it on himself knowing already what would happen if he let Jensen put it on Jared. The few times he’d let him Jared had ended up having to go and wake Jennifer so he could screw her quickly.

Jared spent a good deal of time fucking his wife since it was their honeymoon but he’d be lying if he didn’t like her on her hands and knees so he could stare at her trim waist and slender shoulders. It was easy to picture her son while Jared pounded her like that, they both had a smear of freckles along their shoulders and the same soft brown hair color. All day long Jared spent his time with Jensen half naked, his pale freckled skin on display as they roughhoused, Jensen jumping on his back or into his arms playfully. Afterward they’d go into the shower area and clean the sand off, Jared unable to resist getting Jensen to strip down when he showered so he could watch the nude boy clean off. After days like that, Jared was always ready to go and he’d fuck into Jennifer’s wet pussy thinking of her son and wondering how long it would be before Jensen got curious about sex, how long it would be until Jared could taste as he wanted.

 

It was as simple as Jennifer going on a cruise a few months later. His new wife packed for a week and off she went, the other wives of high society welcoming her into the fold now.

On the Friday night, Jared let Jensen skip his evening social lessons and they spent the night watching movies together. By midnight, Jensen was fast asleep, curled to Jared’s chest as they laid in the recliner together. Long before the current movie wrapped up Jared was distracted by the slim peek of skin between Jensen’s jeans and his t-shirt. It was all too easy to coax the shirt higher so Jared could run his fingers along the soft skin, marveling at how silky it felt. Jensen remained fast asleep while Jared just caressed his lower back, watching his fingers glide as his hard-on pressed into Jensen’s thigh. The boy was sprawled on top of him, his chest pressed to Jared’s own broad one with the boy’s head tucked under his chin and snuggled in.

Jared’s one hand kept tracing the dip of Jensen’s back while he turned the movie off and opened his own DVD collection loaded into the TV already. He found the one he wanted and skipped to the right scene, lowering the volume as the porn started up. Dean Winchester was a newly eighteen pornstar and his looks were amazingly close to Jensen’s own. The same shade of hair and bright green eyes, rich pale skin the same shade with a touch of freckles, the twinky boy looked exactly how Jared pictured Jensen would. If Dean wasn’t already so popular Jared was sure he’d have personally funded more movies by this teenager.

Jared laid back, his hand sliding under Jensen’s shirt to rub his back lightly while he watched the boy on the TV get his ass fucked. From the right angles it was almost like it really was Jensen and Jared palmed his dick through his jeans, chin resting on the sleeping boy’s head while he thought of how his son would look while the porn star was pounded roughly. Jared flicked the button of his jeans open and pulled his erection free, jerking off to the sight of the movie and lightweight of Jensen against his side. His cock rubbed along Jensen’s thigh and Jared new it would only take a few thrusts to get himself off. 

He knew right when the boy woke up, Jensen went stiff for a second before relaxing again, faking sleep as Jared pulled away on his cock. The fact Jensen was awake only made it better and Jared groaned out once, low and long as he came, spurts of come along his palm and dribbling down the back of his hand as the pleasure throbbed through his veins.

Jensen never said or moved an inch so Jared wiped his hand and turned off the porno, gathering Jensen up and carrying the boy as he continued to play at being asleep. Jared tucked Jensen in his bed and kissed his brow gently, whispering a soft good night before going to bed himself.

Saturday and Sunday they did the same thing, Jensen never hesitated to climb into Jared’s lap to watch movies and both times he feigned falling asleep. So Jared indulged him and played the porn while he jerked off with Jensen ‘sleeping’ on him. The third time Jensen’s leg was over Jared’s hip, pushed just so that as he jerked off his knuckles rubbed along Jensen’s thigh. He startled when Jared’s come splattered along his knee, white drops on the boy’s pretty leg.   

“Jen?”

“Mhhh,” the boy mumbled, trying to act asleep but failing with such a rosy blush to his cheeks.

“Come on now, I know you’re awake,” Jared teased and the boy turned redder, his face hiding in the crook of Jared’s neck.

“I’m your dad now so I should ask you about this, see if you have any questions,” he went on idly, rubbing a finger through his semen that was smeared on Jensen’s skin.

“Do you understand masturbation?”

The boy nodded against his neck and Jared cupped the back of Jensen’s head gently, tugging him back so the boy finally pulled back and looked at him, face still pink.

“It’s perfectly healthy, in fact, it’s odd not too.”

“For boys,” Jensen whispered, his tone was not accusing but questioning.

“For men too, when they don’t have their girlfriends or wives with them they have to do it.”

“…do girlfriends and wives do it for them?” The boy asked curiously and Jared was surprised Jensen didn’t understand, sex education in class should have come and gone by now.

“Do you know what sex is?”

Another scarlet blush but a nod.

“Girlfriends and wives will have sex with boys and men…well they can together as well, boys and boys or girls and girls, it doesn’t have to just be a girl and boy.”

“…like…like a fag?” Jensen asked with a confused frown and Jared’s arm around Jensen tightened.

“Where did you hear that word? It’s a mean bad word,” he chastised and the boy in his lap looked down meekly.

“Sorry, I didn’t know. Billy at school said there’s a fa- there’s a boy in our class named Ryan who will suck dick, that makes him a… gay?” The boy tried out the word carefully and Jared nodded his head shifting in the seat with his cock still exposed and his come still on Jensen’s leg.

“Fag is a bad word, meant to be mean but gay is the proper word, gay or homosexual, lesbian, if it’s two girls,” he explained and made a note in the back of his head to get Jensen a positive book on homosexuality. 

“…I…I might be like that I think,” Jensen confessed and Jared felt his soft dick twitch.

“Why do you think that?”

Jensen just shrugged and dropped his head, hugging Jared and the man returned the touch soothingly.

“Lots of the boys in the class like girls now but I don’t.”

“Sometimes it takes longer for others, just because you don’t wanna like anyone doesn’t mean you’re gay, you have to like other boys,” Jared explained, and peered down at his beautiful son curiously. “Do you like boys Jensen? Would you like to hold their hands or kiss them?”

Jensen gave a little shrug and Jared put a bit of space between them so he could look down at the boy properly.

“Let’s try then, see if you like kissing me alright?”

The boy thought it over, chewing his lip thoughtful before nodding his head and waiting. Jared kissed the boy chastely mostly, a light pressure and a little flick of his tongue near the end because he couldn’t help. Jensen looked just as confused as he did before, shifting nervously.

Jared had no doubt Jensen was just a late bloomer, the boy had watched Jared jerk off, his little body pressed close and soft throughout. Even a straight boy would have reacted, Jensen just hadn’t developed sexually but Jared just can’t let this slipped passed.

“We can practice sometimes maybe? Until you figure it all out, I’m your dad and I want to help you,” he told the boy and watched Jensen absorb the information, uncertainty clear but he nodded eventually.

Jared put the boy to bed and took a long shower, jerking off to the ghosting sensation of Jensen’s innocent kiss. The idea that he’d taken the boy’s very first kiss is enough to get him off, to want to take all of Jensen’s firsts. There was a vulnerability to the boy that Jared’s never known in his sex life before. He was used to being careful about trusting and caring for people, ready to have them backstab, but that weary awareness isn’t present with Jensen. The boy’s just too damn innocent to be plotting, too wide-eyed and trusting to even know how to use someone. It was a purity in its raw form and Jared was already addicted to it.

After Jennifer got back Jared didn’t hold back, he still had movie marathons on the weekend with Jensen and the boy still fell asleep in the crook of his arm. Jared just learned to pull a blanket over them to hide his erections. Putting Jensen to bed became his thing as well, Jennifer helped a handful of times but quickly lost interested in listening to Jensen prattle on about his day. Considering that Jared had to listen to her do the same thing he thought Jensen’s view on life was refreshing, the boy could tell a decent story and he was so damn adorable when he did it, trying so hard to make it interesting. With his mom no longer there with them Jensen would sometimes blush and ask sexual questions. He’d tilt his face up so cutely and ask for a kiss and Jared couldn’t do anything but oblige him. During the day he’d pull Jensen close, sit him in his lap and he could see the blush on his son’s pretty face when Jared sat him right on his cock or pressed his skinny thigh to it lightly. Jared was always careful, made it seem innocent as his son sat in his lap or gave him a hug. The media ate it up, talking about how Jared clearly adored his stepson and was happy to be a father. The world was oblivious to the shared kisses and stolen touches behind closed doors.

 

Jensen’s twelve the first time he ever touched Jared. Jennifer is off at some two week getaway with the girls or something and Jared’s made sure to keep his evenings open to hang out with his son. He picks Jensen up from school each day and they do something fun, go see a new attraction or eat out. In the evenings, they curl up with a movie and more often than not, Jared gets his dick out and Jensen watches him jerk off. It the third night now and Jared’s pulling on his cock lazily. There’s a porno on the TV, a young boy and older guy going at it while Jensen is curled up against his side, unable to decide if he wants to watch the porn or his father’s cock.

Without asking Jensen just reaches out and his little fingers brush along the head of Jared’s erection, punching a groan from him as he comes and gets it all over Jensen’s hand before he can yank it back.

“Jesus, give a little warning,” Jared pants and Jensen mumbled a sorry, face all red as he stares at the come smeared sticky along his fingers.

“It’s fine baby boy, you just gotta tell me first,” he reassured the boy again, dropping a kiss on his hair.

“It’s warm,” Jensen mused quietly and Jared blinked at the mess on Jensen’s hand, his dick twitching as his brain catches up with what Jensen has just done.

“It’s supposed to be, warm, sticky and salty,” Jared explains and he watches the wheels in Jensen head turn. When Jared runs his finger along Jensen’s palm and offers the smear of come to the boy’s plush lips Jensen opens up easily. Jared watched with fascination, eyes glued to Jensen’s lips as he slipped a finger into the boy’s waiting mouth and rubbed it on Jensen’s tongue.   

“Salty?”

Jensen nodded, face curious as he tried to sample Jared’s come. It shouldn’t have surprised Jared when the boy lifted his soiled hand and licked the white gobs, but it still shot right through him, his cock trying valiantly to get up again right after coming.

Oblivious to what he was doing to Jared, the boy kept lapping at his hand and when he was done Jared offered his own hand. The kitten-like licks along the sensitive skin of his palm were the best kind of torture, the boy was so innocent as he licked away keen on getting the taste in his mouth and not seeing what he was doing to Jared at all. Jensen was still so sweetly pure, unguarded to how cruel the world could be to him as he openly explored the flavor of semen, unaware of how dirty it should be, that he should have been ashamed.

“Always have to know, don’t you?” Jared mused, lifting Jensen up from his spot and putting the boy in his lap, Jared’s soft cock still exposed as Jensen straddled his thighs. Despite his blush, Jensen smiled a little at the teasing and licked his lip absently, the shine of come on his bottom lip. What else could Jared do really but kiss the boy? Jensen pressed back with his usually timid nature. They’d done this enough, shared lazy make-out sessions, that when Jared’s tongue swiped his lip, Jensen knew to open up for him. Jared never rushed this, never pushed his boy beyond where Jensen himself wanted to go. Jensen was a sweet boy and there was no need to hurry through these moments. Jared himself only remembered fast and fumbled experiences, watching his schoolmates use the younger boys, being used himself and later using other boys. Everything had been rushed and confusing, the sex a form of bullying at some points. Jared didn’t want that for his son, he made sure Jensen stayed clear of kids of that sort so that nothing sexual ever happened to him at school. No, all those moments where between them, with Jared carefully guiding his boy along and letting Jensen learn about how good his body could feel. As attention starved that Jensen was, it was no shocker that he loved the simple things best, being held and kissed.

Jared pressed his mouth to the spot under Jensen’s ear, coaxing out a giggle as he nipped at the boy’s delicate neck and felt Jensen squirm in answer. Jared’s hand’s rubbed up Jensen’s back, skimmed along the curve of his backside every now and again. The boy in his lap made such a pretty little mewling sound as Jared sucked at his neck, moving around so he didn’t end up leaving incriminating marks. Jensen just sighed and leaned into it all, happy under the attention in such an innocent way that Jared was torn between throwing the boy down and fucking him hard and keeping Jensen tucked away safe from perversion. The more valorous option never won out though. Jensen looked dazed with his mouth a little open, his lips swollen from kissing and his eyes unfocused as his breath came a touch fast. Jared never appreciated kissing before Jensen started asking for them, kissing used to be a quick prelude to sex, mouths crashing roughly and lipstick smearing. Now it’s something sweet and Jared could spend hours just kissing his boy, little licks to make Jensen’s breath catch and gentle nips make him start a touch.

It’s been long enough that Jared’s hard again, his erection pressed against his stomach and settled between Jensen’s own spread thighs since the boy’s straddling his lap. Jared doesn’t ask anything of his son, he just reaches and strokes a few times, drawing Jensen attention as the boy bowed his head and watched. Under Jensen’s gaze, Jared’s cock always perked up, felt more sensitive as he moved his hand, rubbing his thumb over the tip and along the underside.

“Does it hurt?” Jensen asked quietly and Jared smiled into the boy’s hair.  

“No baby boy, it doesn’t hurt at all,” he reassured and watched as Jensen little hand reached out again.

“Can I…?”

“Of course,” Jared replied and felt his own breath hitch as Jensen silky hand touched him, fingers sliding along the head as Jensen explored with wide eyes. Jensen’s mouth looked so pretty, swollen from their kisses and his hair was tousled from Jared’s hands, his shirt pulled to the side so he could kiss Jensen’s shoulder, the boy looked exposed and his purity made him so vulnerable that Jared couldn’t help but get off on it. He pressed a kiss to the side of Jensen’s face and jerked up into his hand, concentrated on Jensen’s fumbling fingers as he came a second time.

Jensen didn’t hesitate to lick the come up this time either; the boy chased the lines of it along the back of hands like it was ice cream melting. From under his lashes, Jensen glanced at Jared; his gaze looking for approval and Jared tried his best to give a reassuring smile. Jared watched that pink tongue intently until his gaze took note of the bulge in Jensen’s jeans. Without thinking Jared reached out and cupped the boy, his brain still trying to kick-start after getting off. Thankfully Jensen didn’t shy from the touch; he gave a surprised little yelp and then shoved into Jared’s hand.

Jensen looked startled like he never knew anything like what he was feeling. Jared cupped him and squeezed rubbed his palm as the boy rutted into his hand and almost immediately shuddered with a whimper. Jensen looked dazed know, swollen lips parted and eyes confused and sated in a way he probably didn’t even understand.

“Did that feel good?” Jared teased warmly and Jensen nodded, eyes bright as he rocked into Jared’s hand again.

They did it once more before Jared put Jensen to bed, lingering there as he kissed the boy until he fell asleep. The next morning Jared couldn’t keep his hands to himself at all. He pulled Jensen from his seat at breakfast and settled him in his lap so he could rub the boy off. Jensen blushed and squirmed, but Jared could tell when he peaked, a high blush on Jensen’s cheeks as he heaved a deep sigh and slumped against Jared happily. They played in the backyard, threw sticks for the dogs Jared had gotten for Jensen and Jared ended up pulling Jensen under the covers of some trees, kissing his boy sweetly and rubbing him off again. After lunch, they had a ‘nap’ which consisted of Jared jerking off and Jensen carefully learning how to stroke him. The boy gave a fumbled hand job, but it still felt amazing to Jared and he watched idly as Jensen cleaned his hands afterwards, his tongue lapping every drop and Jared felt no urge in him to tell the boy he could just wipe it off. They went for a swim in their pool and Jared chased Jensen, fondling and kiss him every time he caught the boy as Jensen screamed and laughed. The boy voluntarily sat in Jared’s lap for dinner and neither of them watched the movie afterward.

The rest of the week felt like something out of a cheesy movie, Jared had never cared so much for someone before and he couldn’t fight the giddy burst in his chest. Jensen was so damn trusting towards him, all open and vulnerable for Jared, not knowing how to hold back yet or how to be weary. He felt like he held Jensen heart in his hands, it was his to do what he pleased with. All too easily Jared could crush the boy; hurt him in a way that would never heal. He could train Jensen into a complete slut, coax him until Jensen didn’t know shame at all and was willing to whoever wanted him, he could do anything with the boy and that kind of power got to him. It would be too easy to damage Jensen, to rip a part of his innocence away and the thought staggered Jared. There was no shame about what he was doing with the boy, but there was a fear to hurt him. It made him protective and possessive, Jared made sure the people who worked in his home were all trustworthy in a way he’d never cared about before.

He was the one to drop Jensen off and pick him up from school and it was easy to bribe teachers to keep an eye on Jensen, to make sure no one bullied him or tried to make him into the school slut. Jared felt vindicated in his worries when he started getting called into the school far too often.

They played it off as fighting but Jared wasn’t stupid, he could see the way the other boys looked at Jensen when he picked him up, he knew damn well how beautiful and sweet his son was. By the time Jensen was thirteen, it had happened so bloody often that Jared wanted a bodyguard for his son. The school was too lax for him to be comfortable with Jensen spending his days there without protection. All it would take was one slip up, one teacher not paying attention and one boy too strong for Jensen to fight off and then his son would have to suffer through rape. It wasn’t a chance Jared was willing to accept and he made it clear when the principle protested the bodyguard. Despite Jared’s warnings the old man remained firm and refused to let Jensen have a guard, he insisted it was merely bullying and not the nefarious thing Jared was seeing.

When Jared had been a boy it had just been a part of the school, nothing traumatizing, just sex among the all boys school that no one ever talked about. Jared had actively enjoyed it really but now just the thought of it happening to Jensen horrified him, Jensen was too innocent for such depravity. It bothered him enough that Jared paid a lawyer an inane among of money to track down previous students of the school and launch a lawsuit for the violations they received while they attended. It brought the media’s attention and effectively damaged the school’s reputation thoroughly. Jensen and more than half the student body transferred and the new school was happy to allow Jensen a bodyguard along with a hefty donation to their school. Jared helped settled Jensen into his new classes while watching the old school crumble, more and more people coming forth to admit sexual abuse. By the end of it Jared imagined the principle dearly wished he’d just let Jensen have his bodyguard when Jared had asked.

“People shouldn’t mess with you huh?” Jensen asked after and Jared shrugged, leaning over to ruffle Jensen’s hair.

“People shouldn’t mess with you, cause your dad’s got you back,” he replied with a grin and Jensen smirked and rolled his eyes trying to play it off but clearly very pleased with the idea.

“You like Lawrence right?”

“He’s gonna teach me how to kick box,” Jensen announced with a smile and Jared nodded satisfied. Lawrence was overpaid and overqualified for his job, but he understood perfectly. The first time he met Jensen he had waited until the boy was out of earshot before flatly saying he saw why Jared was worried about his son being violated. It wasn’t in a perverted way, just an observation that told Jared the man would be well suited to look after Jensen when Jared couldn’t.

 

Jensen dropped his head against Jared’s chest and watched the explosions on the TV again, snuggled up to Jared as they squeezed into the recliner together as per tradition. Jennifer was gone for the weekend so Jared didn’t try to be subtle as he dropped a hand and squeezed Jensen’s thigh, pulling it up higher on his side. He felt Jensen smile against his shoulder and his son obligingly pressed his leg against Jared’s crotch. He had a pair of old jeans on and they’re loose with plenty of room for Jensen’s little hand to wiggle in and wrung a groan from Jared as he drops his head back against the chair.

“You get so needy,” Jensen observes quietly, his face still resting against Jared’s chest while his hand grasps hold of Jared’s dick and coaxing him until his hard and ready. His son pretends to watch the movie on the TV; eyes trained on it while he bites his lip and continues to languidly jerk Jared off. Without hesitation Jared gets his jeans open and pulls himself out so Jensen got more room to work, the boy’s wrist doing this twisting motion while he strokes now that blow Jared’s mind every damn time.

He can feel Jensen getting hard again his hip, his boy subtly rocking his hips, Jensen’s always liked to rub himself off, usually against Jared’s palm or riding his thigh. It speaks of how much Jensen will like being fucked and Jared’s eager to introduce him to it. He’s careful to keep encouraging it as well, rather then stroking Jensen he rubs him off, palm pressed along his little cock until Jensen shivers and comes.

He turns them a touch, so they’re on their sides more and he can lean down to kiss Jensen, but his son tries to evade it. Jensen’s face is flushed to perfectly as he glances away meekly all the while still moving his hand up and down on Jared’s cock despite his shy look.

Jensen was starting to get ashamed. Now that he’s thirteen the boy knows about molestation and cheating, words like semi-incest and statutory rape. Jared’s always made it clear if Jensen wanted him to stop he would and the boy’s never asked that but he’s gotten timid in their private moments. Jensen worries about what his mom would say if she found out and Jared doesn’t want to see the hurt on his son’s face if he told him the truth that she probably wouldn’t care. So instead he coaxes all Jensen’s sexual affection now, chases the boy for kisses and licks the whimpers from him. Jensen’s become the shy virgin who Jared has to seduce and he won’t lie and say he doesn’t like the challenge. Jensen still just has open as he ever was, he doesn’t think to muffle his whimpers or not give happy sighs as he licks up come. He just gives little protests sometimes, flushing when Jared comes looking for him while Jennifer’s still around. ‘You should go to her’ Jensen will whisper guiltily and Jared drops kisses all over the boy, telling him he can’t help it, that it's not Jennifer he wants.

“S’wrong,” Jensen gasps, his hand stuttering a little when Jared squeezes his behind and pulls Jensen closer to him.  

“Shouldn’t,” the boy adds, his finger moving smoothly despite the words, his thumb rubbing along the thick vein along the underside of Jared’s cock, squeezing just right. Jensen’s objections are empty really and Jared knows what the boy wants to hear.

“Can’t help it,” he breathed against Jensen’s brow, pulling him closer. “Love you so much I can’t help it, want you too much,” Jared tells the boy, watching him flush and press in closer to Jared now, his hand moving quicker. Jared rained kisses on the boy’s head, on the side of his face and neck, nearly doubled over so he could reach the silky skin and still have Jensen’s nimble hands on him. He could feel the boy’s other hand join the first, jerking him off more earnestly has Jensen closed the space between them. Jared eased his son’s shirt up, exposed his middle and nudge close so the head of his cock rubbed along Jensen’s stomach.

“Always want you,” Jared muttered, watching Jensen flush prettily while Jared’s cock rubbed along his skin, as the boy’s hands worked him over with skill that Jared himself had taught him. “Can’t stop thinking about you, love my boy, love my perfect boy so damn much,” the talk spilled out, the words Jensen wanted to hear so badly. Jared knew that Jensen liked the idea that this was happening because Jared loved him more than he could help, the idea he was so wanted, needed, meant the world to the boy.

“Gonna take you one day, gonna spread you open and shove all the way in you, bury myself in my boy,” filthy things came now, dirty talk whispered into innocent ears while Jared spilled, painted his son’s skin with his come.

Without preamble Jared moved over Jensen, he flipped the boy onto his back and eased Jensen’s pants open and off in one smooth motion. The boy looked so embarrassed, demurely trying to cover his own hard on as Jared brushed his hands away and dropped a kiss to the boy’s cock. He spread Jensen’s thighs wide and licked and lapped all over, along Jensen’s little erection and over his tight balls, down to his little hole. Jared lapped once over the tight pucker and watched Jensen’s knee-jerk reaction, the boy sliding down the chair and going limp with a whimper, his leg spreading wide so Jared could lick easier. It was like Jensen was born for this, the boy loved to rub himself off and he adored being rimmed. Jared went to work easily, listening to the hitched gasped and desperate moans as Jensen’s hips jerked. He took them in his hands and held his boy still, made him take it as Jared’s tongue worked him over and left him a mess; the boy grasped his erection and barely had a single stroke out before he was coming. Jared chuckled into Jensen’s thigh licking a finger wet and pressing it along Jensen’s hole. He just rubbed along the pucker, pressing the digit a touch and then just circling the tiny entrance until Jensen sighed and pushed back a little.

This was still new, Jared had only just started fingering his boy and already Jensen was adjusting, get used to it and craving it. His eager boy. Jensen arches his back and Jared fingered him until he came again with a whimper.

 

Jared supposed he should have known something was going on when Jensen first sought him out while Jennifer was home. Over the years, the boy had never once let Jared touch him without protest while his mother was in the house. But while Jennifer was in the living room Jensen snuck into Jared’s study. He looked up as the boy silently closed the door and then came over to him, sliding into his lap. It surprised Jared, but he didn’t protest as Jensen hurried to kiss him, mouths slotting together. Jensen settled in Jared’s lap and pressed sweet kisses to his lips, fingers curling in Jared’s hair as Jensen sighed happily against his mouth. Jensen was fourteen now and they had moved into heavy petting, to blowjobs and fingering with three or four digits and Jared knew he’d be taking Jensen soon. That the day was in sight when he would finally fuck his boy.

Jared could hear his wife in the other room, listen to her chatter on the phone while his son pressed his tongue into his mouth and nipped at his lower lip. There was a dirty thrill to this scenario the taboo element that usually came with putting his hands on his son was stronger now with Jennifer a mere wall away.

Jensen had stopped protesting of late, he didn’t try and stop Jared anymore but rather welcomed him. Jared figured that should have been another sign as Jensen pulled away from their make out session and slid to kneel on the floor between Jared’s thighs. He rubbed his face along the inside of Jared’s thigh, nuzzling as he moved in close to press his face against the bulge of Jared’s cock. He was already half hard and rapidly filling out, a little voice warning him to stop his boy, that this was too much of a chance. But Jensen looked so perfect down there, fingers undoing Jared’s belt efficiently as the boy smiled up at Jared a tiny hint of coy now as he learned to have some confidence in his sexual skills. The boy was finally starting to see how good he was at pleasing Jared, to gain self-assurance and those looks went straight to Jared’s dick every single time. It was that look that prevent Jared from doing anything but let his son work him free and press a kiss to the tip of his cock. The wet heat around his dick felt amazing, Jensen had really blossomed into an amazing cock sucker and Jared carded his hand through the boy’s hair as he bobbed up and down. Jensen wasn’t trying to draw it all out so Jared let his hips jerk a little, pressing Jensen down by cupping the back of his head. He felt tiny in his grip and it gave Jared a thrill to watch the little boy sucking him off so eagerly. When Jensen gave a wet gasping gag Jared swore softly and came down his throat. Jensen swallowed in down smoothly and pulled off with a wet sound. The boy suddenly sat up, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and dropped a chaste kiss on Jared’s slack mouth. The boy smiled smugly and without a word walked away. Jared just blinked stupidly at him.

 

The evening finally came when Jennifer went away for a weeklong trip. Jared had to constantly remind himself no to rush her out the door and at dinner Jensen would watch him with a knowing look. They both knew damn well what was going to happen once Jennifer was out of the house.

The door was barely closed and Jensen was running through the house, laughing as Jared chased him down. He caught the boy in the hall and swung him up, licking a wet strip on his neck as he easily carried Jensen’s slight weight. Jensen’s room was the closer one so he took them there and dropped Jensen to the bed with a bounce. The boy laid there, smirking with a warm gaze as he watched Jared undo his cuffs and then pop the buttons of his shirt.

“I’m going to fuck you right into next week,” Jared warned him and Jensen laughed, his shoulder shaking. “What a line,” he teased and Jared grinned, not feeling the least bit self-conscious as he crawled on the bed and slid over Jensen. The boy parted his thighs and slotted himself against Jared eagerly.

“I’ve been waiting for this, for a long time,” Jensen confessed, biting his lip nervously even as he tipped his neck back in invitation.

“You have no idea baby,” Jared shot back, obliging the offer and dropping his head to suck a wet mark on the boy’s pale throat. His hands ran all over the boy, his thighs and the swell of his ass, his trim middle and up along his arms. He touched everywhere and got the kid going. Jensen tried to pull off his shirt, but Jared stopped him. With all the care of a present being opened, he stripped Jensen down. Taking his shirt off first and leaning down to lick a line from his bell to his neck. Jensen tasted like salt and sin and Jared loved it. He popped the button of his jeans and slid them off Jensen’s body, got him completely naked and spread out on the bed.

“I think since I first saw you since that teacher brought you out of your school back then,” Jared mused and Jensen flushed a pretty red.

“I was eleven you big old pervert.”

“But even then you were so pretty, so perfect and I just knew Jen, I just knew it had to be you,” he replied easily and Jensen looked so pleased with it. Jared smirked down at him and ran fingers trailing along his thighs. Jensen spread them and Jared trailed lower, dropping his head down to suck the boy off but Jensen was squirming and shoving his head away.

“Fuck me,” Jensen demanded with his sweet blush, hands pulling at Jared so he would slide over the boy again. “I’m ready and everything.”  

Jared swore and pushed had hand down to check, sure enough he found the wet slick of lube and Jensen’s body stretched open. Two fingers went easily to the knuckle and Jensen spread his legs even wider, back arching off the bed as he pushed into Jared’s hand.

It was ridiculous how amazing Jensen looked like that. The once innocent boy spread out and so eager for his first fucking by his father.

Jared pressed a third finger in and worked Jensen, fingered him until Jensen was whimpering and swaying his hips. When the boy tried to take hold of his own erection Jared caught his hand.

“None of that,” he teased, wanting to the boy still aching for it when he shoved in.

“Then hurry up,” Jensen shot back, pulling at Jared’s shoulder, wanting him closer as he lifted a leg to curl around Jared’s middle and pull him in.

“God, baby,” Jared laughed but obeyed, pushing in closer and spreading his thighs. He sat back so he could watch. With the fingers that had the lube smeared on them, he gave himself a few strokes, smearing the lube over himself. Edging closer between his boy’s spread thighs, he rubbed the head of his cock over the twitching hole.

Jensen dropped his head to the bed and whimpered, hips rolling. Jared was tempted, but he would never dare hurt his boy. So he pressed the head slowly, gently pushing until the entrance gave way. Jensen hissed and trembled, but his thighs remained open to Jared.

“Good boy, my perfect pretty boy, just let daddy in,” Jared muttered, leaning to press a kiss to Jensen’s brow as he pressed in further. “You doing do good.”

“P-Pervert,” Jensen managed back but his face was tight in pain.

“Just relax into it. You need to relax your body and I know that sounds stupid when it hurts, but it will help,” he coaxed the boy. Taking Jensen’s hips in his hands Jared pressed him down a touch, easing more into the tight tiny body of his son. Jensen was still so tiny compared to him, he felt delicate and breakable under Jared and hell if that didn’t make it hotter.

“You feel amazing, you feel like heaven,” Jared teased and coaxed, whispering silly things until Jensen laughed at him. He rode Jensen gently; he never went rough or bottomed out inside the boy. Rather he took care and taught Jensen how good it could be. He timed his thrusts with his hand stroking Jensen off and the boy came for him with a little moan. Jensen bit his lip and his eyes fluttered closed as he came and the sight of him with the feeling of his boy gripping Jared made the man come as well. He pushed in as deep as he dared as he came, delighting in the idea of his semen inside his son’s body.

After he came down from the high of it, he eased out and then slid down to rim the boy out. Licked his own come off the red hole as it seeped out and Jensen managed another release to the feeling of it.

Jensen was tender the next day, but they still had sex again, Jensen sitting his lap and riding him with Jared’s hands on his hips. The boy wanted to go hard and Jared refused to see him hurt so he controlled the pace. But as the week progressed Jensen’s body got used to it, he walked with less pain. By the time Jennifer came back, Jensen could take the full length of him with ease.

 

About a month after they started having sex Jared felt certain Jensen was able to handle it. So he fucked the boy into the mattress. Jensen was sweat slicked and gasping out as Jared pounded his ass with out let up. They were in Jared’s own bed, the one he shared with Jennifer. She was gone to some event and here was her husband and son, rutting like animals in their marriage bed. It was dirty and wicked, but Jensen was clearly into it as he moaned out. Jerking on the bed as Jared yanked him by the middle. Jensen was still so tiny in comparison to him. The strength he had over the boy was a turn on, that he could so easily over power him made it even better for Jared.  

“My good little boy,” Jared grunted, watching Jensen arch his back and sob out as Jared fucked him. “My perfect little son, daddy loves you.”

Jensen bit his lip and his legs pulled at Jared, trying to slide around his middle as Jared rode him. Leaning over the bed Jared adjusted them so Jensen could wrap his legs around him and then started thrusting again.

“F-fuck me, fuck me daddy,” Jensen muttered, red faced as Jared grinned down at him and leaned down to give him a filthy wet kiss.

“Whatever my sweetheart wants,” he replied and swore as he got off on it, coming in the boy with a whimpered ‘daddy’ floating in his head. 

 

Jensen became insatiable, always wanting it and more often than not in increasingly chancy places.

The boy wanted to get caught by his mother, that much was clear. It was in the way Jensen pressed his body to Jared all the time, hung off him in a way that was possessive. What could have been innocent touches now became clearly sexual. It was endearing to see the boy trying to make a claim, to see Jensen growing up. His sweet nature was becoming more reserved, but Jared had open access to it at all times, Jensen trusted his father utterly. Lawrence, a few of Jared’s family members, and a handful of close friends of Jensen were the only others that were allowed to see the boy relaxed but even then he held back a touch. Jennifer was not privy to such a thing, however. There was resentment there, something that had been growing for years now coming to fruition. Jensen went out of his way to disrespect his mother, never went along with what she wanted and in general avoided her. Most people chalked it up to the teenage years finally settling in, but Jared could see the truth. It wasn’t even about him really but more that Jensen was old enough to see his mother had been absent from his life. Not for noble reasons but for her pursuit of social status and wealth through a husband, Jensen had spent his younger years with nannies while his mother wined and dined with the elite. Now the boy resent her for it, angry that he was put second to status so much that it had left him feeling so inadequate, made him strive so hard in school to be special to gain attention. It was a key factor in why what was between them worked out over the years, Jensen was desperate for attention on a level beyond normal and what they did together satisfied that. For six years, it had been enough to keep it between them but now Jensen wanted more, he wanted his mother to know where her husband had been, whom he had been going to.

 

“Do you love me?” Jensen asked in a whimper, hips working over time as he bounced on Jared’s lap, riding him with the perfect roll of his hips that drove Jared crazy.

“You know I do,” he panted, half paying attention to his words as he pumped into Jensen, hard and rough, looking for the end line.

“Do you think of me, when you touch her?” the boy pressed in a whisper, tone going sweet and young as he pressed down all the way and grinded. They were in Jared’s study on the couch with Jensen in Jared’s lap, his jeans discarded on the floor as he fucked himself on Jared’s cock.

Jennifer was in the other room sleeping soundly.

“Do you?” Jensen pushed and Jared growled, holding Jensen’s hips and moving the boy as he jerked upward in the tight heat of his son.

“You know I do, you love hearing it don’t you, that I barely touch her and when I do it’s you I imagine, it was you I thought of when I married her, spend my honeymoon fucking her thinking of you,” Jared hissed, pushing Jensen down on the couch and shoving into him, leaning over the petite boy and pounding into him, the couch creaking as they fucked.

“Pervert,” Jensen replied with a fond tone, his heart in his gaze as he cupped Jared’s jaw and leaned up to kiss him. It was the chaste touch that did it for Jared, the older man hissing as he came with a muffled groan. Jared stayed buried in Jensen, feeling his cock twitch as he left a sticky load in the boy’s hole. Jensen had his own dick in hand pumping quickly has he bite his lower lip hard, eyes half-lidded as looked up at Jared. The older man leaned down, pressing a wet kiss to Jensen’s neck before whispering in his ear.

“I had to go wake her up a few mornings, on the honeymoon, because after I rubbed you down with sunscreen it made me so hot I had to fuck someone.”

Jensen came with a choked sob, hips jerking as he pumped come all over his hand and stomach. Jared should have talked to Jensen right then, hashed out the rising issues but instead he curled up with the boy and lazily fingered his come from him as they kissed. He knew he needed to talk to Jensen about it, but it never seemed the right time. Still the more he put it off the more Jensen did it.

So really, Jared should have seen it coming a mile away.

 

Jennifer finally caught them when Jensen was seventeen.  

Jared had already fucked Jensen and had the boy spread out bare on the living room couch, legs sprawled wide as Jared licked his own come from the boy’s pink hole, watching him writhe on his tongue. Jensen had always been a noisy little thing in bed so Jared didn’t hear the door over Jensen’s whimpering moans, too distracted with the way his son’s beautiful body shined with sweat and Jensen’s own come gleamed on his stomach.

Jennifer was supposed to be off to some spa for the weekend and Jared had been excited to have some peaceful time alone with his boy.

Jensen lay back on the living room couch, sprawled and not trying to hide himself as his mother stared at them from the doorway. Her luggage bag limply in her grip as just stared stupidly and Jared knew for all her cunning Jennifer had no clue about this.

The spa as it turned out had closed down due to some sort of health issue and so his wife had come home. With the house empty Jensen and Jared fucked all over it, the living room was just one of the many places he had taken his boy.

Jared leaned back on his heels, he had his slacks on still, his dress shirt undone but still on his shoulders while Jensen was completely naked and dripping Jared’s come. The boy looked smug and possessive, looking over at his mother without a hint of remorse. Jared figured he had taught the boy that.

Jennifer was shell-shocked for about a day, she walked out the living room that night without a word and went to bed. There she stayed locked away all of Saturday and on Sunday she came to Jared a calm as you please.

“I’m your wife, by law, your name is mine,” she simply demanded and Jared nodded, accepted it since it was the truth.

“I don’t care what happens between you two, but you’re not stupid enough to get caught so have at it,” Jennifer announced with a wave of her hand and Jared was struck by an unexpected anger. All so easily she was willing to give away her son like that, to her husband without even knowing what was happening. Jared could have been violently raping Jensen every night and Jennifer was apparently willing to turn a blind eye to that. It was the anger still simmering in him that let Jensen get possessive over him again. Jared should have explained things but he was pissed at his wife and when Jensen got angry about being told some part of Jared wasn’t his, he let the boy rage. 

It was a pissing fight, mother and son trying to dominate each other through Jared. Jensen wanted sex all the time, wanted Jared to move into his room now that the ruse was up. Jennifer in turn demanded Jared show face around town, make necessary appearances with her on his arm, the picture of the happy couple. It went back and forth endlessly and Jared’s patients suffered for it, his anger at Jennifer eventually cooled but Jensen stayed vicious with her. Back and forth they would fight and what was once private moments between him and Jared became a way for Jensen to show his mother up. It honestly surprised Jared that it took nearly a year and a half for him to loose it.  

Jennifer and Jensen were snapping at each other’s throats all evening, Jared had to leave for a major business meeting the next morning. Every meeting he went to seemed on the heels of a fight, everything he did, in fact. Normally he liked to relax, spend some time with Jensen spread out under him, not yelling at his mother and trying to get Jared to agree.

“Enough,” he finally snapped as they shouted, both his wife and son turning to him now. They were in his study, Jared at his desk and Jennifer and Jensen across from it facing off. There was some sort of a charity event coming up and Jensen didn’t see why Jared couldn’t take him instead of his mother and Jennifer was having none of it.

“It’s irrelevant who goes and who doesn’t. It doesn’t matter who I’m married to and who I’m not. Jesus, you two, just stop it.” He growled out, so damn sick and tired of all this bullshit fighting over every-little-thing. 

“It does so matter,” Jensen shot back and Jennifer rolled her eyes.

“Just tell him already,” she directed at Jared but pointed to Jensen. “Explain to him that he doesn’t get everything in life contrary to what you’ve taught him. He expects you to go public one day, to hold his hand in the park and stupid shit. Tell him you’re not going to suddenly divorce me and marry your own damn son.”

“You don’t know that,” Jensen hissed back with venom before Jared could say how stupid that was. For the first time, Jared caught on just how much Jensen thought he was entitled to.

“Jen,” he started, forcing the boy’s attention to him. “Your mother is my wife, you’re my son, that won’t be changing,” he explained and watched Jensen frown, the boy clearly thinking something else was going to be happening.

“But-”

“There are no buts in this, you honestly think that I’m going to marry the boy I’ve legally adopted and raised as my heir?”

“Of course he does, you’ve given him everything his entire life, babied him and now he’s a spoiled brat who’ll whine if he doesn’t get what he wants,” Jennifer sniffed and Jensen didn’t rise to the bait, his eyes were on the floor now looking too young and confused.

Jensen honestly did believe Jared would leave Jennifer for him one day Jared realized.

With a heavy sigh, Jared rubbed his face and felt a pounding headache coming on. This was his own fault, Jennifer was right; Jared had never explained this to Jensen properly, never made him understand completely. He’d put this off for far too long and now it was going to blow up.

“I thought you loved me,” the boy finally whispered, quiet and sullen and Jared felt his patience snap, guilt turning to anger in a flash.

“Of course I do, I adore you and I’ve given you everything you could ever want, I always will,” Jared growled, watching Jensen flinch and knowing the boy expected him to turn soft the second he looked hurt, God, Jared himself wanted to and it pissed him off. When had he let Jensen take such control over him, it rattled Jared.

“But what’s between us is a dirty secret, it always will be. Nothing in this world will change that. You have everything you could ever want in the world, but you still want more. Stop being a brat.”

Jensen just stood there frozen for a second; eyes wide and hurt as they filled with tears and made Jared feel like shit. He’d never been so harsh with the boy and Jensen clearly wasn’t expected it as he looked down and struggled not to cry.

“This is life,” Jennifer added, her tone not cruel but soft now underlining how severe Jared’s words had been that she was trying to be kind. “It’s not puppies and rainbows Jensen, it’s secrets behind locked doors that never see the light of day. You’re eighteen now, you need to grow up and see the world for what it is.”

It didn’t surprise either of them when Jensen turned and left without a word.

“Get out,” Jared told his wife without looking at her, his eyes closed as he replayed the devastated look in Jensen’s face. The little boy that Jared had fallen for was giving way now, the man Jensen was going to become was going to have to take his place.

 

Jensen pretty much avoided Jared at all costs after that; they went from spending almost all their free time together to Jensen ducking out of the room the second Jared walked in. The things he had put in his son’s bedroom, his personal belongings because Jensen had asked, were put back into his own room. A silent notice he wasn’t welcomed in Jensen's bedroom anymore. There was no air of petty anger around the boy; Jensen wasn’t acting bitter he was rather running full tilt like the last thing he wanted was to be near Jared for more than a second. It threw Jared off, he was used to boy pouting and wanting attention when he was upset. Jensen had never worked to avoid him before; it went against everything that was Jensen, a boy who could never have enough time with him. 

 

“Normally when I piss someone off so much I buy them something expensive,” Jared opened, watching Jensen start a touch as he looked up. The teenager was alone in his room; homework laid out on his desk before him. Jared closed the door behind him, silently trapping the boy. “But I don’t know what to get you, you’ve never really wanted things,” he mused, eyeing the display case of fossils along the wall. They were worth thousands and thousands but Jensen had never actually asked for them. Jared bought things he thought the boy would like and Jensen loved everyone but Jared wracked his brain and couldn’t think of a single time Jensen actually asked for something. What his son wanted was time, was Jared taking him places or spending time with him, that was what Jensen had always been greedy for. Jared should have known long ago that Jensen had unrealistic expectations from him.

“…I’m not mad,” Jensen said quietly, looking at his books rather than up at Jared. He was shy now in a way he hadn’t been with Jared in years, he was guarded and it surprised Jared how much it bothered him. “I just feel stupid.”

“You’re not stupid Jensen.”

“I am though because it doesn’t even make sense, the media would…the business partners… you’ve been teaching me about this stuff for years. I know how important an image is, I’ve known forever but I still…I feel stupid for expecting something so dumb.”

“People want to be acknowledged, you’ve craved that from a young age because your mom wasn’t around and you grew up without a dad for a long time. It’s not wrong to want that, you just need to understand that…there is a line that can’t be crossed.”

Jensen nodded, wiping at his face before a tear could even fall. “I just… I wanted it so bad, I never thought I wouldn’t get it. I’m too spoiled, too used to being handed everything so I never thought…”

“You’re not spoiled, you’re the most level headed kid I know, you don’t demand things unreasonably ever,” Jared reassured, drifting closer to the desk and leaning on it, inches from the boy and itching to reach out and touch him.

“Except this.”

“I can’t give you-”

“I know. I get it, I understand. I feel stupid is all. So stupid for thinking…I thought we’d get married someday, adopt kids, get a dog. I’m sure there was even a picket fence in there somewhere,” Jensen stared off for a second, Jared could see him picturing it but then the teenager shifted and broke free, looking back down at his homework.

“It was a stupid thing to want,” he huffed, a tiny self-disdainful smile on his lips. “But I’m not mad at you, well a little for taking her side like that but still, don’t worry, I’ll get over myself,” Jensen said with a little laugh, looking up at Jared finally. His smile was in place and his eyes bright but there was something absent, the look reminded Jared jarringly of how Jensen used to look when he talked about his mother back when he was a small child. Making excuses for and accepting her absentee parenting with forgiveness but an unspoken acknowledgment that he was alone.

It messed with Jared more than any anger Jensen could have thrown at him.

Jensen welcomed him back in his bed right away, they made up with quiet words and Jensen was just as needy and desperate as before but that look was always there now, haunting him. No matter how hard he fucked the boy or how many things he gave him, Jensen never lost that air about him. It wasn’t something that could be named, Jensen slipped back into his old self with a teasing smile and warmth that he gave freely, he didn’t hold back or get prissy but something crucial was out of place. Jared took him to more functions in Jennifer’s place, spent more time with him, brought him to business meetings to see how the companies worked, he took Jensen to exotic countries and spent all day in bed with him having languid sex. But no matter how hard he grasped at Jensen he couldn’t shake the feeling like the teenager was slipping from his hold.    

It occurred to him that while Jensen had always expected Jared to marry him one day, Jared had always expected Jensen to stay.

 

With the mounting foreboding in his chest, Jared couldn’t say he was surprised to come home one evening and find Jennifer in his study with a pile of acceptance letters and scholarship approvals.

“He’s leaving you,” she said simply, fingering through all the colleges and universities that wanted Jensen. He was the top of his classes, he took school seriously and it was expected that everyone had welcomed him. The scholarships though, money had never been an issue but with these little pieces of paper Jensen could walk out of Jared’s life and never look back. The scholarships promised to pay for his tuition to help him with a living allowance. It would be basic living, but Jared didn’t doubt Jensen could do it.

“You need to go profess your love or something, get this stupid idea out of his head,” Jennifer announced, waving at the letters idly.

“…Why do you care about this?” He frowned, flipping through each letter and seeing Jensen had applied not only all over the country but also all over the world. They had never talked about secondary education. It was expected that Jensen would get his business degree from the university here in the city and then go start employment under Jared, start working his way up so he’d have the real skill needed to manage companies.

“Do you have any idea how sheltered he is? Jensen won’t be able to handle the real world; it’ll eat him up and spit him out. Some guy you’ve pissed off in the past will buddy up and promise he really loves Jensen and turn him into a porn star slut, cheap prices to see the Padalecki heir whoring. Jensen can’t defend himself from that shit, he’ll get caught, someone will work their way in and then they’ll fuck him up.”

For the first time in a long while Jared could see a glimpse of a mother in his wife.

“You let me-”

“Because you’re head over heels for him, you want him for your company, you’re not going to use and dump him, everyone else in the world will though and Jensen will let them.”

“Jensen not stupid.”

“But he is naive, he’s book smart, not street smart, anyone can see that.”

Jared couldn’t argue that.

“He’ll want to go on his own and find his fairy tale and he can’t.”  

 

Jensen did it anyway.

 

“Is there anything I can say or give you to make you stay?” Jared asked point blank, handing Jensen back his acceptance letters when the boy got back from school. Jensen had grown up from that small boy but he still just as jarringly stunning Jared thought silently, watching Jensen take the letters back. That sweet smiling boy who loved Jared was giving way to a gorgeous man who wanted to leave him.

“…I know you think it’s stupid,” Jensen whispered, eyes locked on the papers in his hand. Jared was sitting on the couch with Jensen standing beside it, not looking anywhere near Jared. “…But I want to be loved. Openly. I want a husband who I love, who I’d never cheat on…I want things that I won’t be able to have h-here.”

“With me,” Jared surmised and Jensen smiled softly, that distant look in full force on his face now.

“I love you,” Jensen said with feeling, looking at Jared with his heart in his eyes as he knelt and his hand reached out to squeeze the back of Jared’s own. “I’ll never love anyone as much as I love you and I know it… but I want to try. If I’m here with you I’ll just cheat with you, I’ll just run to you and I won’t ever love anyone with you right there.”

“You’re going to get your heart ripped apart,” Jared mused and Jensen laughed, quiet and near broken.

“Probably, but it’ll feel better then how I do with you.”

 

Jensen picked Cambridge and Jared arranged for tuition payment and send up an account for Jensen with unlimited funds. He even bought a house, but Jensen went into the student housing. Jennifer threw temper tantrums that were truly impressive, Jared watched her meltdown as she fought viciously to keep her son and only pushed him away far more by doing it.

“She’s only doing it to protect you, she’s terrified of what the world will do to you,” Jared observed idly, tracing the lines of Jensen naked back as they came down from a tumble. Every passing second Jared had he spent it with his son, trying to memorize the feel of him.

“I know, she’s never been a good mother but she does love me in her way,” Jensen replied, eyes focused across the room, signaling his mind was wondering.

“Are you excited for it? Going out on you own and all that?”

“Terrified really, I know how sheltered I am,” Jensen replied, his gaze turning to Jared for a moment as they watched each other.

“If you fail you’ll be too stubborn to come home, you’ll sit and suffer alone,” Jared frowned and Jensen shrugged but didn’t deny it.

“You should take Lawrence-” Jensen huffed out and cut Jared off as he sat up and slid off the bed.

“We’ve argued this already, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“There is a distinct difference between babysitter and bodyguard Jensen,” he replied but his son just shook his head and left to shower.

In the end, he left without Lawrence, without any of his belongings beyond bare essentials, trying to shed as much of this life that he could Jared thought. Jensen’s room looked like he was still living there even though he’d left weeks ago.

 

Jennifer was on one long series of cruises, spas, and vacations, being at home seemed like hell for her and Jared sympathized enough to let her do it. He took to work and powered through conferences and meetings left and right.

“Do you need anything else sir?” Michael asked as Jared looked from his absent son’s room to his new assistant standing in the hallway. Jensen had been serving as his summer student assistant the last few years so when he decided to leave he insisted on finding a replacement. Michael was barely eighteen and genuinely interested in Jared’s companies. He was smart and clever, did good work and would go far in his career.

Jared figured Jensen thought he was being helpful, but it felt more like a slap in the face that Michael worshiped Jared. He could do any damn thing he wanted to the kid and Michael would take it happily, he’d love Jared and be happy with whatever the man would give. Michael would be his assistant and private fuck toy without a single complaint; he was everything Jensen wasn’t willing to be. The boy was attractive too, he didn’t look like Jensen but he was handsome, slight and soft with a pure look about him. It was clear Jensen had spent a lot of time finding him, tracking down the perfect replacement for himself.

“That’s all, see you in the morning Michael,” Jared said with an easy smile as he dismissed the boy and the offer, unwilling to touch the boy Jensen had picked for him. Some days he despised his son, others he convinced himself Jensen would come home but either way Jared couldn’t ignore the gaping hole that was once filled with Jensen’s presence. He filled every second he had with work but in the end his nights were spent in an empty bed, Jared didn’t even know when he had come to need Jensen’s presence to sleep well. 

 

Two months after Jensen left he made the tabloid papers.

 

Misha Collins was a decorated and well-celebrated scholar and teacher at Cambridge, but he was also known for walking the fine line of what was proper. So the three-page spread of him and Jensen out on what was clearly a date caught attention. Jared spent far more time than he wanted to admit staring at the pictures, looking at the grainy photos of Jensen smiling so shyly. That absent look in his eyes was gone now, this stranger getting something from him that Jared was no longer allowed. It was blunt how stupidly happy Jensen looked, smiling and hands moving as he talked with all his focus all on the older man smiling at him indulgently.

This was what his son wanted.

Jensen had packed up and left a life where he could have every comfort possible so he could sit in a shitty restaurant booth and hold hands, his face flushed with pleasure, with someone else.

Jared wanted nothing more than to punch the man in the face. He was two years older then Jared himself and that just made it worse. He’d expected some kid not someone older, but he should have seen that coming since he’d been the one to teach it to Jensen. He also should have seen how much it meant to the kid to be able to do something as simple as hold hands.

Jared on principle hated the guy, but he still made himself put in the calls to have the scandal silenced. Misha worked in a department completely separate from Jensen’s major so there was no fraternization issue. Despite the age gap, Jensen was of legal age so with a few pushes attention died down on the matter.

 

“It kills you doesn’t it?” Jennifer asked, watching Jared as he stared at the TV, drink in hand as he tried to enjoy a quiet Friday night.

“Which issue is this?”

“You’re sitting here and he’s on the other side of the world letting some guy older then you fuck him,” she clarified and Jared’s gripe flexed on his glass but he ignored her, she was far drunker than he was.

“It’s kind of sad really, but Jared Padalecki would rather be alone then face any sort of scandal.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“Not really, I just can’t get over it really. I’ve watched you for years and you’ve never not taken what you wanted, but the second it involves emotions you turn tail.”

“Jennifer, seriously just shut the hell up.”

“I loved him you know.”

“Jensen leaves and its ‘loved’ not ‘love’?”

“My first husband. When I married him I adored him and was so ready to be his wife,” she clarified and Jared frowned at her, she never talked about this sort of thing.

“When I realized he had other women on the side, that I was a trophy… it killed me. Made me see how shit life could be. I don’t think I got over it really, I just learned not to love as much and it got me where I am now.”

His wife paused, looking out over their floor to ceiling windows with the city at their feet. 

“But Jensen's gonna move on, he’s gonna love just has hard again and he’ll find someone who’ll love him back just as much eventually. We’ve got all money and power but one day my kid’s gonna have some who he adores and probably raise a little family… he’ll be loved like my parents love each other…” she mumbled. Jennifer had a falling out with her parents long before Jared ever came around, he knew nothing about them beyond the fact they were lower middle class and Jennifer hadn’t spoken to them since Jensen was a baby. His wife kept up her mumbling, more to herself then him so Jared just left, not wanting to hear her waxing poetic. Instead, he just went and passed out on Jensen’s bed.

Little after a month from that night, Jennifer got in contact with her parents. They lived in a modest neighborhood and seemed well enough off. Jared took a token interest in them but since his wife never invited him to meet them he never pushed for it. Still he didn’t know how he should feel as his wife stopped her expensive traveling and spent her time with her lost parents. Jared’s immediate family had all passed away. His little brother in an accident six years ago and his father had a heart attack three years ago. Just last year his mama had passed quietly in the night. Each time someone died Jensen had been there to comfort him, to curl around him and sob tearfully when Jared couldn’t. There were a few aunts and uncles, but they’d always seen the dollar sign before they saw him. It was terrible cliché to say in the least that Jared found himself lonely. He filled up the nights with affairs, people who would keep quiet. His days were endlessly busy with work and he’d never had an issue with his lifestyle before.

He missed Jensen.

He knew that was what it came down to. Watching Jennifer slowly reconnect with her family was only underlining how alone he was. Jensen still talked to his mother regularly; Jared had overheard them on the phone plenty of times. Jennifer’s voice wasn’t guarded like it used to be with her son and it surprisingly wasn’t smug either. She talked to him like an old friend and through eavesdropping Jared discovered Jensen had been speaking with his grandparents as well. For some reason that bothered him.

Once a month Jensen would send Jared an e-mail. It was always polite and reserved in its contents, a brief, distanced, update on Jensen’s current events. It never mentioned Misha or anything like regret. Jared wondered if that pissed him off or not, he could never decide.

Jared knew he was getting into an unhealthy place.

He’d known it the second he put his hands on a tiny boy with every intention of sin. But everyone had some fucked up thing that they hid or tried to. It didn’t mean they couldn’t function. Jared was getting to that point though, to the spot where he was going to do something stupid and not even see it until it was far too late. Despite not wanting to admit it, he had to face the fact that Jensen had him hook, line and sinker. Jared had been with his boy for eight years and he’d come to depend on Jensen has a companion, as a match for him not only in the bedroom but also in his life. Without Jensen, there was no one to argue business details with. Even his most trusted partner still had the potential to betray so Jared couldn’t talk frankly with them, not like he could with Jensen. Jared was used to the boy being there, filling up the quiet and taking up Jared’s time, making it precious. Now without him he was going through withdrawal he imagined. He fucked Michael, the boy was more than willing and Jared tried to shape him into what he wanted but there was nothing that could make Michael into Jensen. Watching the kid struggle so hard to try and do it anyway was almost sad and Jared eventually passed him on. He gave Michael to a business partner who had a fancy for young men but would also take care of the kid. Maybe Jared felt a little guilty but once Michael was gone it was a bit of a relief. The quiet was still there though, the empty house and a single e-mail that came once a month. Jared wondered if this was karma or something, fate kicking him in the balls for being less than ideal behind closed doors, for putting his hands on a kid.

He wasn’t used to this. Jared would make a plan and follow through, adjusting here and there as the situations demanded but always on track with a goal in sight. He’d build a business on the method. But right now he couldn’t formulate a plan. What could he do, what options did he even have? Jensen might take him back or he might be happy with his new lover. The media would explode and the business would take a hard hit from the backlash, people in important positions that Jared had in his pocket would suddenly want nothing to do with him. His life would crumble and Jared wasn’t sure what would remain afterward. He wasn’t dumb enough to deny the idea scared the shit out of him; it would be a huge life altering change. What if Jensen still ended up leaving anyway? Came back and decided he could do better?

God, when had Jared gotten so pathetic? He was a powerhouse who got what he wanted for fuck’s sake.

The answer or starting point came surprisingly from Jennifer.

She started cheating on him.

Half a year after she started to see her parents again the pictures showed up his desk. Jared had a private investigator keep tabs on her and Jensen, it was something he’d always done and something they all knew about. Jared was paranoid sure but in this life it was justified. Either way, Jennifer was fucking the mechanic who lived on the same street has her parents. He was a small time and nothing special, but a little digging turned up that he was Jennifer’s first boyfriend and high school sweetheart. A good chance he was also Jensen’s biological father.      

There were clauses in the prenup but Jared had fucked her underage son for years so it wasn’t like he could just kick her out. Besides Jared wasn’t even all that pissed, Jennifer was his wife in name but not in heart. He wasn’t torn up or anything. Not like how losing Jensen felt or seeing him with someone else. He could look the other way; they were being fairly discreet, after all.

Jared sat up through the night, sipping a hard drink and staring at the spread of photos on his desk. Half were of his wife and her lover and the other’s Jensen and his professor. He had gotten somewhere pathetic and Jared knew enough was enough. He was better then some pining fool, letting people get away with what they wanted, using him as they pleased. Jared remembered Jennifer’s comment about how he’d never not taken what he wanted and in his mind he finally found the groundwork for a plan.

 

“How was your weekend?” He asked his wife calmly and Jennifer paused by the door to his study. She took in his easy demeanor and the two folders on his desk with a calculating eye.

“The same as usual, you?” She shot back, coming into the room with tension about her, eyes locked on the files as if she knew what was in them.

“Busy, got a lot of paperwork done,” Jared replied and motioned to the files, urging her to take a peak and watching her face when she did. Jennifer picked up the first file and flipped it open, scanning the pages.

“…this is…a divorce huh?” For all her insistence, that she is Jared’s wife against her son Jennifer sounded strangely collected. Maybe she really did love the guy.

“I don’t see why we should bother when it’s no longer beneficial to us,” he explained with a shrug. “Check the back, I’ve made a few changes.”

He watched her do so, skimming the lawyer jargon with a look of careful concentration.

“The prenup assured you get nothing if we divorced but I’ve made a few amendments, it’ll be enough to let you live comfortably. Not in the high life but I’m thinking that’s not where you aiming for? If it is you have enough to last until the next husband then.”

“Why? I’m the one cheating. Well the one doing it with proof. Jensen would never out you and I imagine you’ve made sure theirs no way to prove you’ve been fucking him since he was a kid.”

“True but if I’m to get into his good graces again making nice with his mother seems beneficial.”

Jennifer gave him a long assessing look and Jared faced it without a flinch. He felt good, better than he had in months and he wore it on his sleeve.

“So that’s what this about. You're seriously going to give him what he wants?”

“What I want. Jensen’s made it clear this is the only way he’ll let me have him and that’s what I intend.”

Jennifer scoffed then, watching Jared with narrow eyes. “You know as well as I that if you went there he’d take you back, fall right back into his secret shameful father-fucking ways again. He’s utterly bored of his professor and you know he’s itching for you.”

Jared didn’t know any of that, but he managed to keep his smile mild and let Jennifer overestimate him.

“True, but I want to keep him for good rather then until the next time he can’t handle it and runs off,” he explained lightly and his wife accepted it after a moment.

“The business is going to hate you, the partners will pull out and everything will suffer,” Jennifer pointed out and Jared gestured to the second file. He watched her take it and slowly comprehend what it was.

“You got to be shitting me.”

“Not even a little,” he replied smooth as you please.

 

When the school year let out Jared was waiting to pick up Jensen.

He watched the boy notice him, the shock that overcame his features and then twisted curiosity that was finally pushed down into a neutral mask.

Jensen looked rough. He looked exhausted and overworked in a way Jared had never seen before.

Jared felt something in the pit of him smirk in glee that their separation hadn’t been easy for Jensen either. The majority of him though just wanted to curl around Jensen and sooth his every hurt.

“Hello,” he offered with a charming smile and Jensen blinked at him.

“Hello,” he finally replied, his voice hoarse as he stood there staring at Jared. Other students milled about, some looking, but no one commenting.

“Aren’t you going to show me your room?” Jared pressed and after a pause Jensen gave a nod, his gaze avoiding Jared’s as he led them through a maze of old expensive looking buildings. The common rooms were massive and the money showed in them. Jensen greeted a few people faintly as he took Jared to his room. It was another extravagance. A large room with expensive-looking furniture, a kitchen off to one side and a full bath on the other, it was beyond the typical dorm room.   

“Even on a scholarship, you managed this,” he mused and Jensen just watched him. They were alone in the room with the door closed and Jared wanted badly to bend Jensen over the nearest surface.

“I’ve managed without your money,” Jensen finally replied, his tone was not bitter but more observant than anything.

“I wouldn’t say that. I’ve paid a lot of people to forget things. You’ve really taken to the idea of wild college years between the sex and drugs,” Jared paused to look at Jensen and the boy looked at the floor.

“Is it going to be a problem?” He asked mildly, but his gaze went to Jensen’s arms, looking for track marks or any sign on him of a drug problem.

“No. It was only for a month and then I cleaned up. It was clear to see how destructive it was.”

“That’s good. Drugs are bad, after all.”

“Why are you here? Why are you acting so smug?” Jensen finally asked, tone finally sharp as he frowned at Jared.

“I’m here to collect you, of course. Maybe fuck you in your dorm bed here but eventually sweep you off for a summer vacation. Somewhere warm I think.”

Jensen stared Jared down, the confusion clear on his face. “I’m just supposed to go along?”

“Yep.”

“Why? Why now?” Jensen didn’t look weary anymore, his face turned into a mess of someone just plain tired.

“I divorced your mom, I think it would be rude to run out and marry her son immediately after but if that’s what you want,” Jared explained and utterly relished in the stunned look Jensen gave him in reply. The boy was perched on the foot of his bed, but Jared was sure if he hadn’t been sitting he would have fell.

“W-what?”

Jared closed in, walking to his boy and smirking the entire time. “You heard me sweetheart,” he purred running his fingers through Jensen’s messy hair and then tipping his chin up.

“But- you can’t just…”

“I can do whatever I want,” Jared reassured him, stepping closer to bend and give him a sound kiss. Jensen’s hand reached up to curl around Jared’s wrist, holding loosely as the boy finally relaxed since he’d arrived. He returned the kiss with a desperation that Jared could easily answer in fervor. When he pulled away Jared chased him for a last lingering touch before pulling back so they could get the rest of the conversation over with.

“The company…the media, everyone will-”

“Hush now, it’s none of their business anymore.”

“W-What. What are you talking about?”

Jared chuckled, feeling indefinitely good as his roamed his hands over Jensen’s body. He felt more fragile in some ways, but his shoulders had also filled out a little more. Jared pressed the boy back until Jensen finally went, leaning back until his back was on the bed with Jared crawling over him.

“I had an epiphany a few months ago. I realized what was the most important thing in my life, what I just had to have no matter what.”

Jensen looked unsure, like a startled animal about to bolt and Jared pressed soothing hands on him, caressing the boy’s neck and side until his body relaxed. Jared had always known that best ways to handle his boy. 

“…What?” He sounded timid, afraid to hear the truth almost.

“You, of course, baby.” Jared grinned and watched the boy as tears welled up. He felt his heart go soft and pressed a kiss to brow. “Life without you is terrible, I’ve never been so damn miserable in my life.”

The low confession only made Jensen sob harder.

Jared leaned down to press soothing kisses on the boy’s sweet face. He rained them down and gave soft assurances until Jensen let out a wet hiccup and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck. He yanked him down and suddenly kissed him hard and wet. Hit mouth was open and hungry, the contact turning dirty fast and Jared responds to it just as frantic.

God he missed his boy like nothing else.

Jared was leaned over Jensen who was laying on his back on the bed and when Jensen’s legs spread Jared put more weight on him in reply, rubbing their bodies together. He felt Jensen’s knees going up and then his lower legs are wrapping around his own thighs as Jensen clings tightly.

“Missed you, missed you so much,” Jensen muttered against his mouth, a stray tear still slipping even as Jensen’s arms come down to work on Jared’s shirt, yanking it from his pants. Nimble fingers are undoing his belt and slacks and then Jared is hissing out as the familiar feel of Jensen’s hand is stroking him. He’s already halfway there and Jensen’s touch is more than enough to get him hard and ready.

“Fuck me, please fuck me daddy,” Jensen has a frantic edge about him and Jared can feel something in him answer. He can’t get Jensen’s pants off fast enough. There’s a nightstand by the bed and Jared checks the last drawer on the bottom. Sure enough in the back of the drawer is a bottle of lube, just like where Jensen kept it at home.

Jensen rolls onto his hands and knees, perfect ass in the air for Jared as he runs a hand over him.

“God baby, looks so pretty, my boy,” Jared tells him and he takes Jensen’s hips in his hands and holds him steady as he leans down to lick a swipe over Jensen’s hole. The boy jerks and whimpers, hands clutching the blanket while Jared runs his tongue over the boy again. He presses against the hole until he feels it give and Jared leans back, fumbling with the lube bottle with one hand to get it opened. With slick fingers, he eases into Jensen and the boy takes them. Jared adds a third and they go easily. He feels the burn of envy for whoever put their hands on him, for some professor that Jensen had let touch him, touch his boy.

“I’m going to fuck you baby, gonna pound you until all you know is me, all you need. Not gonna let anyone else touch you, you’re not some whore,” distantly Jared knows he has no right to say such things. He fucked his way through numerous people while Jensen was gone, but the jealousy in him is burning.

“I want you to, they were never as good, never knew me like you do,” Jensen replied and pushed into Jared’s fingers. He’s open enough and Jared lines himself up, rubbing the head along his hole, making Jensen push back with a whine before he shoved in. Jared takes Jensen’s waist and yanks him back, pulls him all the way onto his cock and Jensen gives a breathless gasp. But Jared knows he likes the burn of it, knows his boy likes taking it all in one hard go. He doesn’t wait for Jensen to adjust either. He fucks him right away and Jensen spreads his knees as far as he can. Jared liked the control the position gave him but he pulled out and picked Jensen up, easily manhandling the boy to flip him on his back and hook his arms behind Jensen’s knees. He slams back in and goes rough, looking down and watching Jensen stare back up at him as the fuck. He wants to see his boy, wants to watch Jensen as he finally fucks him again. 

Jensen is letting out soft sounds with each lunge, his hips are shoving back and he looks just as desperate as Jared feels. “Gonna fuck you full baby boy, sweetheart, I’ll come in you over and over. Just me, always just me, my boy, my baby boy.”

“Please,” Jensen agrees, nodding his head as his hands seek out Jared’s own. He wraps his hands around Jared’s wrists and holds on as they rut against each other. Jared can’t stop himself, not after waiting so long to touch his boy again. He manages a few last hard shoves and then grinds against Jensen as he comes. The boy arches up and whimpers in the way Jared loves. It only takes him a few strokes before Jensen is coming with him, streaking white on his shirt.

They are both panting in the aftermath, half dressed and still hungry for more. Jared is going to fuck Jensen into the mattress. He’ll make the boy yell so loud the whole dorm will know what they're doing. Then he’ll take Jensen out with a hand on his waist. A claim so everyone knows. Jensen is his just as Jared is Jensen’s now.

Pulling out carefully he checked to make sure Jensen isn’t hurt, he watches the seep of his come from Jensen’s body before rubbing along it, pushing the seed back in lazily as Jensen shivers under the touch.

Stretching out on the bedside the wrong way with their legs hanging Jared curled Jensen in and the boy cuddled close. Jared pressed a soft kiss to his brow and rubbed his face in Jensen’s sweat-damp hair.

“Love you baby, more than anything else.” Jensen always liked to hear it and Jared was intent to please him in every way he could.

“Me too, missed you. I’m happy here for however long you are,”

“Don’t be like that. I said I came for you and I meant it. I wasn’t kidding on getting married eventually. I even know what ring to get you. I’m here to snatch you up, after all.  We can go somewhere warm and tropic for the summer, just like old times. Then we can come back in the fall for school, we’ll buy a house here. I think I still have one actually.”

“Your work though, you can’t just-”

“It’s not an issue anymore like I said I had an epiphany. The company was my pride and joy but not my only one. Now I want to see what I can do beyond it. So I sold the company.”

Jensen’s reaction was perfect, he sat up on Jared and stared down at him with wide shocked eyes.

“You sold the company!” He hollered at him and Jared laughed long and hard, rolling them so his boy was pressed beside him again. Right where he belonged.

“I’m a private citizen now, my life is my own business so if I wanna spend it banging my ex-wife’s son that that’s my business.”

“But you adopted me,” Jensen protested but his hands still came up to curl at the base of Jared’s neck, holding him close. A soft look of wonder was starting to ebb in his eyes; Jensen was beginning to get what was happening.

“I may have paid some people to make sure that I never actually legally adopted you,” Jared confessed with a shrug. He leaned down and kissed Jensen and this time the boy responded by pressing back eagerly and the touch went dirty fast.

“You really sold it, gave it up so you could be with me,” Jensen whispered, his voice still not certain and Jared smiled against his cheek, pressing himself close to relearn every inch of his boy.

“It lost its charm and I’ve got enough money. I’ll start something new, who knows. Maybe raise a few kids or something. Adopt a dog. Paint a fence.”


End file.
